vexillologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Delaware
The of the consists of a diamond on a field of colonial blue, with the of the state of Delaware inside the diamond. Below the diamond, the date December 7, 1787, declares the day on which Delaware became the first state to ratify the . The colors of the flag reflect the colors of the uniform of General . The coat of arms in the center of the flag was adopted on January 17, 1777. It depicts a shield of horizontal green, blue and white stripes. On the stripes is a sheaf of , an ear of , and an standing on grass, all representing Delaware's agriculture. Above the shield is a sailing ship. Supporting the shield are a farmer on the left and a soldier on the right. The state motto, below the shield, reads " ". These symbols are also included on the . The current flag was adopted on July 24, 1913. During the , regiments from Delaware flew a flag which was similar to the state coat of arms on a field of blue. In 2001, the (NAVA) surveyed its members on the designs of the 72 , and flags. NAVA members chose the Delaware flag as the 20th worst flag in the running, choosing it to be 52nd of the 72. Proposals for a New Flag of Delaware Shown below are various designs that have been proposed for a new flag of Delaware. DE Flag Proposal lyly.png|DE Flag Proposal "lyly" DE Flag Proposal FlagFreak.png|DE Flag Proposal "FlagFreak" DE Flag Proposal djinn327.png|DE Flag Proposal "djinn327" DE Flag Proposal FederalRepublic.png|DE Flag Proposal "FederalRepublic" DE Flag Proposal FederalRepublic1 - edited Marmocet.svg|DE Flag Proposal "FederalRepublic 1 - Edited by Marmocet" DE Flag Proposal LeonardoP.svg|DE Flag Proposal "LeonardoP" DE proposal the professor.png|DE Flag Proposal "The Professor" DE Proposal Lord Grattan.png|DE Flag Proposal "Lord Grattan" DE Flag Proposal Tibbetts.jpg|DE Flag Proposal "Tibbetts" DE Flag Proposal Tibbetts 2.png|DE Flag Proposal "Tibbetts 2" DE Flag Proposal Delaware.png|DE Flag Proposal "Jack Expo 1" DE Proposed Flag Jack Expo 1.png|DE Flag Proposal "Jack Expo 2" DE Flag Proposal Jack Expo 3.png|DE Flag Proposal "Jack Expo 3" DE Flag Proposal Glen.png|DE Flag Proposal "Glen" DE Flag Proposal Sammy.jpg|DE Flag Proposal "Smertios" DE Flag Proposal SonofSibir.png|DE Flag Proposal "Son of Sibir" DE Proposed Flag VoronX.png|DE Flag Proposal "VoronX 1" DE Proposed Flag VoronX 2.png|DE Flag Proposal "VoronX 2" DE Flag Proposal Graphicology.png|DE Flag Proposal "Graphicology" DE Flag Proposal Usacelt.PNG|DE Flag Proposal "Usacelt" Flag of Delaware.png|DE Flag Proposal by Kermitdefrog Delaware State Flag Proposal No 1 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 17 AuG at 1408hrs cst.png|Delaware State Flag Proposal No. 1 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 17 AuG 2014 Delaware State Flag Proposal No 2 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 18 AuG at 0813hrs cst.png|Delaware State Flag Proposal No. 2 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 18 AuG 2014 Delaware State Flag Proposal No 3 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 22 SEP 2014 at 0615hrs cst.png|Delaware State Flag Proposal No. 3 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 22 SEP 2014 at 0651hrs cst Delaware State Flag Proposal No 4 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 22 SEP 2014 at 0618hrs cst.png|Delaware State Flag Proposal No. 4 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 22 SEP 2014 at 0618hrs cst Delaware State Flag Proposal No 5 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 22 SEP 2014 at 0618hrs cst.png|Delaware State Flag proposal No. 5 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 22 SEP 2014 at 0618hrs cst Delaware State Flag Proposal No 6 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 22 SEP 2014 at 0619hrs cst.png|Delaware State Flag Proposal No. 6 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 22 SEP 2014 at 0619hrs cst DE Flag Proposal BigRed618.png|DE Flag Proposal "BigRed618" Flag Hans US-DE1.png| Flag Hans US-DE2.png| Category:Delaware Category:USA states Category:Vexillology/Vexillography Category:History